


Cigarros compartidos - Jackstabo (Intenabo)

by MariaFca23



Category: Gta V Roleplay
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaFca23/pseuds/MariaFca23
Summary: Gustabo sólo quería una noche tranquila, descansar de todo o simplemente relajarse, y tal vez lo lograría si se fumase un cigarillo.
Relationships: Jack Conway/Gustabo García, Jackstabo, intenabo, supernabo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Cigarros compartidos - Jackstabo (Intenabo)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Aquí MaríaFca23 presente. Estoy subiendo todas mis obras a esta plataforma ahora. 
> 
> Espero que disfruten esta obra. Sin más los dejo para que lean <3

Necesitaba fumarse un cigarrillo. 

Era lo único que pasaba en la mente de Gustabo en estos momentos. El estar patrullando por toda la ciudad unas horas ya lo tenía bastante estresado. Primero por su “gran” compañero que no dejaba de adularse a sí mismo después de cada atraco exitoso o las diferentes excusas que daba cuando algo había salido mal. Vale, se sabe que él le quiere o tal vez lo estima, algo cercano a eso pensaba, pero otra cosa muy distinta es que tuviera que aguantar la tanda de estupideces que salía por su boca, sinceramente, ya lo tenía cansado. Segundo, la radio, la bendita y tan necesaria radio, nótese el sarcasmo. Lo sacaba de sus casillas, nadie dejaba de hablar, no sabía cuál era el afán de contar su puta vida en la radio. Supuestamente era para momentos críticos o para órdenes inmediatas, no para escuchar a un gilipollas contando lo que había comido ayer o para felicitar a un compañero. Que no estamos en el puto colegio como para andar dándonos estrellitas por cada cosa bien hecha. Y sí, podía ser un poco cínico de su parte pensar ello, pero ¿Quién dijo que él no lo era? Sólo se rio internamente ante ese hecho.

Finalmente había llegado a su destino, dejó la patrulla en el estacionamiento privado de comisaría y lo primero que hizo fue apagar la radio, incluso antes de apagar el motor. Miro a su compañero de al lado que se había quedado dormido, suponía que el trabajo también le había agotado y con justa razón, habían estado horas trabajando, tantas que ya se podía ver como el cielo se iba oscureciendo. Con la delicadeza mínima que tenía, lo movió un poco, posando su mano en el hombro contrario. Este de a poco se fue despertando hasta que abrió los ojos completamente.

\- ¿Me quedé dormido mucho tiempo? – Preguntó Horacio aún somnoliento

\- No tanto, un par de minutos tal vez, sólo estábamos a 8 kilómetros. – Respondió alzándose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

\- Joder, debí estar cansado si me dormí en tan poca distancia – rio – supongo que ya nos salimos de servicio, ¿no? Paso de seguir en atracos la verdad, estoy reventadísimo.

\- Sí, también iré a casa, supongo.

El silencio reinó sobre los dos de nuevo, se desabrocharon el cinturón y bajaron de la patrulla. Caminaron hasta la armería, dejaron sus respectivas armas oficiales y luego se dirigieron al vestuario con la misma rutina de siempre, cambiándose en la comisaría del norte y finalmente saliendo de servicio. 

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? – Preguntó Horacio mientras dejaba su placa oficial en uno de los cajones destinados en la recepción.

\- No, paso, me arrepentí, creo que buscaré algo que hacer aquí. Tengo ganas de beber algo o sólo perderme. – vio como Horacio lo miraba con preocupación y sólo suspiró. – No pasa nada, vete tranquilo, tampoco es como si fuera a matar a alguien o dejar que me maten. Sólo quiero respirar un poco de aire fuera de la ciudad. Aquí no te reconoce ni Dios, es lo único bueno el norte. -terminó, saliendo de la comisaría, quitándose por fin el pasamontaña que lo tenía al punto de la asfixia.

Horacio lo siguió y repitió la acción del otro quitándose también el pasamontaña, pensando que por fin podía volver a ser solo Horacio y nadie más. Se sintió libre. 

\- Entonces nos vemos mañana – caminó lentamente con dirección al garaje que estaba a unos metros – Y ya sabes, cualquier cosa me avisas – dio un último giro mirando a su amigo, le sonrió y agitó su mano despidiéndose.

Gustabo sólo le sonrió de vuelta, sin contestarle. Lo vio alejarse para finalmente soltar otro suspiro. Miró al cielo por un breve momento, buscando algo, pero ni quiera sabía el qué. Caminó alejándose de comisaría hasta llegar a un callejón y se adentró un poco en él. Sacó una cajetilla de su bolsillo trasero y extrajo un cigarro de ahí para después guardar la caja en el mismo sitio. Se apoyó en la pared de detrás y sacó su mechero, encendiéndolo, para luego darle la primera calada. 

\- Joder…-susurró, mirando al cielo nuevamente.

Guardó el mechero en su pantalón y, aprovechando la acción, decidió dejar su mano en uno de sus bolsillos delanteros, por lo menos así sólo se iba a congelar una mano, porque el frío ya se estaba volviendo un poco insoportable a estas alturas de la noche. Sin darse cuenta, se había oscurecido demasiado, veía las estrellas como una a una iban a apareciendo en el infinito cielo.  
Dio la segunda calada al cigarro, y esta la disfrutó más. Dejó que el humo entrara despacio dentro de su organismo y lo retuvo un par de segundos, para finalmente botar el exceso hacia arriba, acompañado de un pequeño sonido.

\- Joder, matarte a ti es muy fácil. – Gustabo pegó un pequeño salto con la voz ajena, relajándose después al reconocer el grueso timbre de voz.

\- ¿Pero qué coño le pasa, súper? Casi me mata de un susto, joder. – vio como el susodicho se acercaba a él para posar su espalda en la pared, poniéndose a su lado. 

\- Otro te habría matado de un disparo, ¿estás consciente de eso? – se cruzó de brazos, mientras depositaba su mirada hacia el frente, sin ningún punto fijo especial.

\- Pero si sólo vine a fumar, no habría por qué hacerme nada – dio su tercera calada del cigarro.

\- Sí, sí, lo que digas nena -levantó su mano izquierda con la palma hacia arriba estirándola en dirección a Gustabo, hasta la altura de su pecho, este se dio cuenta de la acción del otro y lo miró extrañado. 

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó

\- Pásame un cigarro -dijo desinteresado.

\- ¿Cómo que pásame un cigarro? - enarcó una ceja.

\- Joder, no están difícil la instrucción, muñeca, pasa un puto cigarro antes que me cague en tu puta madre.

\- ¿No lo podía pedir por favor antes de cagarse en mi madre? – rodó los ojos mientras sacaba la cajetilla nuevamente para estirársela al contrario. Conway tomó uno y se lo llevó a la boca. 

Y el silencio volvió a reinar en el ambiente, siendo interrumpido sólo por las respiraciones de ambos, hasta que Jack no aguantó más y, tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible, lo cual era imposible en este momento, le dijo – ¿Y enciendo el puto cigarro con la pared o qué? – volvió a mirar al otro encontrándose con su mirada.

\- Joder, usted sí que es complicado – buscó en su bolsillo el mechero y se lo entregó.

\- Es sentido común, mariconetti, no creo que alguien te pida un cigarro y tenga mechero ¿no? 

Acercó el encendedor a su cigarro mientras giraba la rueda para prenderlo, sin embargo, ni siquiera saltaban pequeñas chispas para crear la llama. Intentó varias veces y el mechero no parecía funcionar para nada, luego de varios minutos sin poder encender la llama, botó el mechero al suelo y se sacó el cigarro de la boca un poco exasperado.

\- Vaya mechero de mierda que me traes, esta puta mierda no prende.

\- Pero cálmese, Conway, que ya no está para arranques, es un señor ya mayor – rio para luego llevarse el cigarro a la boca nuevamente.

\- Señor mayor tu puta madre. 

Al término del insulto, Conway se acercó al menor, colocando su mano en uno de los hombros para así darle una media vuelta para que lo mirara, y antes de que este pudiese decir algo ante tal arrebato, simplemente le quitó el cigarrillo que estaba en sus labios para luego llevárselo a los propios, inundando sus pulmones de ese característico humo que de alguna manera lo relajaba. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al saber lo que pasaría.

\- Vaya policía estás hecho, robando y todo. – comentó molesto, sólo le había dado unas cuantas caladas al bendito cigarro y ya se lo habían arrebatado sin aviso. La presencia del abuelo, a este punto, se le estaba siendo molesta.

Aunque, algo tenía a su favor en este momento, que, si el Superintendente de esta ciudad era tocacojones con los delincuentes e incluso consigo mismo, imagínense como era él. Podía ser el triple si quisiera y claramente en este momento le apetecía. Él no iba a ser el único invadiendo el espacio personal del otro.

Delicadamente pasó una de sus manos por sobre la del mayor que tenía el cigarro sin prender, lo cual hizo que le prestara atención y lo mirara. Acariciándole, tomo lentamente el cigarro y se lo llevó a la boca, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al contrario. El pelinegro sólo lo observaba atentamente, pensando en las posibles acciones que podía llegar a hacer, pero no se esperaba que este de pronto, sin ni siquiera un toque de delicadeza que había tenido anteriormente, lo tomara de la corbata jalándolo hacia él, poniendo al superintendente a su altura, acercándose de tal manera que ambos extremos de los cigarros estuviesen pegados. Gustabo, con el cigarro aun en la boca, inhaló, haciendo que la punta brillara. Cuando el tabaco en sus labios prendió, soltó la corbata. 

Ese movimiento fue el necesario para poder fumar de nuevo, sin embargo, nunca se deshizo de la ínfima distancia. Sólo se quedó ahí, esperando que el otro hiciera algo y, por supuesto, él hizo algo. Conway volvió a su altura inicial, pero sin aumentar la distancia que tenían ambos cuerpos. Con su mano libre acarició lentamente la cadera de García, adentrándose entre las ropas, para tocar directamente la piel. Sintió como el otro se estremeció ante su toque, su mano seguramente estaba fría luego de estar un tiempo a la intemperie, pero no le importaba, y parecía que a Gustabo tampoco le importó.

Ambos sólo siguieron mirándose por un buen tiempo, mientras cada uno fumaba su cigarro tranquilamente, de vez en cuando, el menor sólo para molestarlo, tiraba el humo en la cara del otro y este se la devolvía riéndose durante el proceso. Cuando querían, parecían niños de 5 años tratando de picarse mutuamente.

El mayor terminó su cigarro primero, botó la colilla al suelo y la pisó, e inmediatamente después, tomo el cigarro contrario nuevamente y se lo llevó a los labios disfrutando como el otro seguía todas sus acciones con la mirada. Botó el humo directamente a la boca del menor, en un fino hilo, este sólo le sonrió. 

La tensión que tenían ahora mismo entre ellos era indescriptible, porque ni siquiera sabían si se consideraba como tensión. Estaban relajados con la cercanía, pero a la vez muy ansiosos. Un ardor recorría sus cuerpos, como si en ese momento toda su sangre hirviera, los latidos ligeramente aumentados, unas miradas deseosas de acortar aún más ese pequeño trecho. Pero a pesar de todo, no hacían nada. El segundo cigarro estaba al límite, sólo le quedaba una calada y el superintendente se la adjudicó. Se llevó el cigarro a la boca e inhaló, dejó que todo fluyera y lo retuvo. Lanzó la colilla restante al suelo, pisándola, luego se acercó al rostro de Gustabo para así ambos intoxicarse con el humo que quedaba, este tendió a abrir ligeramente la boca para recibir de manera directa la fumarada del otro. Sus labios estaban muy cerca y sus miradas deseaban terminar con la distancia, pero no lo hicieron. Parecía como si les gustara estar al borde de la nada.

El humo restante se desvaneció en el aire y ellos seguían ahí, sin poder apartar los ojos del otro.

El de chaqueta roja fue más atrevido, por lo que levantó ambos brazos para abrazar del cuello, al de corbata. Quería burlarse un poco más de él, sacar un tema que ya habían discutido antes, quería enojarle, para que así este lo callara con la única forma que sabía que le encantaba.

\- Dime Jack -sintió como el otro se tensó al escuchar su nombre- ¿Qué haría Horacio si se enterara que su papu se folla a su hermano? - río a carcajadas, aún con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor, intentando que este se cabreara, pero no funcionó.

\- Mira, Gustabín – aproximó sus caras aún más, sintiendo que su respiración se juntaba con la contraria – A diferencia de Horacio, a ti nunca te consideré como un hijo, ¿y sabes por qué? – se acercó nuevamente al punto de rozar los labios de Gustabo – Porque del principio sabía que estabas muy mal de la sesera, y que eras un sociópata en potencia.

\- Y un manipulador, no se le olvide. – lo miraba directamente a los ojos sonriéndole.

\- Y un manipulador. – reafirmó, rompiendo por fin la ínfima distancia, besándolo, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura debajo de su ropa.

El beso pasó de ser un leve roce delicado a ser uno hambriento en cuestión de segundos. Querían saborearse, sentir el amargor que dejaba como consecuencia del fumar, querían recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido anteriormente mientras jugaban con el otro, querían poder olvidar sus posiciones, olvidar sus rangos, su trabajo, su locura, su pasado, su todo.

Y por lo menos esa noche, sí pudieron.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer <3


End file.
